Inocence
by Limonchello
Summary: Dean le ensaña por fin a Cass como se siente hacer el amor para tapar laa curiosidad del ángel.


Le miró de reojo, aquello empezaba a incomodarle como no había nada.

_-¿Me dirás de una vez qué quieres_?- dijo Dean bastante molesto con la actitud del ángel el cual tomó asiento a su lado de forma relajada pero con aquellos malditos ojos azules clavados en los verdes del cazador.

_- ¿Cómo es?_ – preguntó entonces con esa infinita inocencia que le caracterizaba Dean frunció el ceño confuso y empezando a perder la paciencia, llevó la cerveza a sus labios chasqueando la lengua después mirándole de reojo una vez mas.

_- ¿Cómo es qué?-_ preguntó con tono de notable molestia, maldiciendo el que el ángel hubiera llegado justo esa noche a darle noticias sobre su poco productiva búsqueda de Dios y que encima Sam estuviera dios sabe donde con aquella camarera del bar, estaba hastiado y molesto porque su propio hermano había conseguido una chica cuando é, el cual llevaba casi una semana sin mojar se había pasado toda la noche en busca de una y... Bueno, lo resultados saltaban a la vista, si la hubiera conseguido no estaría en aquella pequeña y sucia habitación de motel con el ángel preguntándole semejantes gilipolleces encriptadas.

_- Déjalo.-_ le vio desviar la mirada algo nervioso y arqueó una ceja sin comprender, como siempre, qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel tipo, su mirada retornó a su propia cerveza de forma perezosa pero su cabeza no hacía más que preguntarse qué era lo que el ángel le había estado preguntando.

_- Dilo de una puta vez.-_ gruñó al no poder aguantarlo más, la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Dean Winchester, el ángel bajó la cabeza.

_- Sam... Está con esa camarera... –_ dijo de forma queda como si fuera algo que no supiera pero por la cabeza de Dean se cruzó una disparatada idea sobre lo que podía estar preguntando el otro y no pudo más que reír divertido.

_- Y... Bueno... Quiero saber como es... hacer el coito(¿) –_dijo haciendo que Dean se atragantara con la cerveza que bebía por la risa al escuchar esas palabras, manchándose toda la camiseta, maldijo por todo lo alto limpiándose la boca torpemente con una mano pero sin dejar de reír levemente se quitó la camiseta entre gruñidos dejándola en el suelo aprovechando que no estaba Sam para echarle la bronca por el desorden

_-¿Quieres saber cómo es follar?-_ dijo sin ningún tipo de adorno, no lo necesitaba aun si estaba hablando con un puro y casto ángel del Señor, pudo verle tensarse y estaba seguro que si pudiera estaría totalmente enrojecido al haber sido pillado de esa manera, Dean dio otro sorbo a su cerveza con ese gesto divertido en su faz.

_- Tú lo hiciste con Anna... ¿No?-_ dijo con voz suave, Dean asintió, aquello era un poco embarazoso.

_- Es maravilloso –_dijo casi soñador haciendo que los ojos azules del ángel se posaran en los propios, ladeando la cabeza, Castiel asintió levemente a pesar de que esa explicación no le había aclarado nada apenas, muchas veces, para su desgracia había estado vigilando a los Winchester y se había encontrado con... Escenas extrañas de Dean con otras mujeres, le había visto y aunque a veces había salido corriendo de allí avergonzado, otras su mirada a escondidas le había seguido, no había podido evitar observar la escena, su mirada se centró en el televisor mientras Dean cambiaba de canal, uno tras otro sin nada interesante, a esas horas de la noche, o de la mañana según lo miraras, hasta que se detuvo uno... Que creyó adecuado para el ángel

_- Mira y aprende Cass_ –sonrió de lado mirándole de reojo, el ángel abrió los ojos antes la escena que presentaba el televisor y carraspeó desviando la mirada avergonzado pero Dean no lo parecía en absoluto, seguía tumbado en aquel sillón con los pies sobre la baja mesa frente a él y la cerveza casi vacía en la mano ladeando la cabeza, los gemidos provenientes de la pantalla llenaron la habitación, la chica protagonista era en opinión de Dean demasiado escandalosa lo que apenas llamaba su atención, todo estaba demasiado _"prefabricado"_ para él por lo que centró su mirada en algo mucho mas interesante de ver, Castiel, el ángel tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla con esa curiosidad que le caracterizaba por todo lo humano, ladeó la cabeza frunciendo un poco el ceño y Dean esbozó una sonrisa, esa escena le dio un leve cosquilleo indescriptible, llevando una mano al cuello de su camiseta, vio al otro cerrar las piernas con prisa y arqueó las cejas sorprendido al ver como Cass desviaba la vista corriendo de aquella pantalla hacia Dean, con ese brillo que siempre tenían sus ojos azules algo acentuado, incluso casi asustado.

_- Oh vamos Cass ¿También es la primera vez que ves porno? ¿Tan siquiera te has pajeado?_- La mirada del ángel paseó por la habitación nervioso y acalorado, las escenas aun seguían en su cabeza, pero curiosamente no eran las escenas que acababa de ver en la pantalla sino las escenas que había captado a veces de Dean, ¿Cómo sería su piel? Resonaban en su cabeza sus gemidos roncos, sus movimientos y... ¡Aquella escandalosa actriz no se callaba, maldita sea! Cerró las piernas de forma mas fuerte al sentir un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, algo inexplicable, se estaba excitando, su mano fue a disimular aquello que Dean ya había captado aunque de forma leve debido a que aquella gabardina cumplía perfectamente su papel de esconderlo.

El silencio del ángel fue lo máximo que Dean pudo soportar, dejó la botella a un lado y se puso en pie a paso lento hacia el otro el cual alzó la mirada hacia este alarmado esperando cualquiera de sus incesantes burlas por la castidad del ángel pero no hubo burla alguna, una sonrisa ladina cubrió la faz del cazador que se inclinó lentamente hacia él, de nuevo invadiendo el espacio personal que ambos parecían no respetar entre ellos nunca.

_-Voy a ser franco...-_ dijo con voz suave y susurrante casi, los ojos azules estaban abiertos a más no poder fijos en los verdes del otro.

_- Llevo mas de un semana en abstinencia y tú no me ayudas en absoluto–_ sonrió de lado y una de sus manos fue a parar a la nuca del otro agarrando sus cabellos siempre revueltos para atraerle mas hacia si.

_- No he hecho nada... –_se quejó en ángel de forma casi infantil pero si apartarse, sin hacer movimiento alguno hasta que Dean suspiró una vez sobre los labios de este antes de sacar la lengua con lentitud delineándolos, conteniéndose en un principio antes de acercarse más a él devorándolos por completo casi con ansia, ladeó la cabeza el ángel no opuso resistencia alguna ni movió los brazos tan siquiera de su regazo cuando la lengua de Dean se apoderó de toda su cavidad por completo, la propia salió a su encuentro, torpe, en caricias que nunca pensó otorgarle, de forma casi obscena, los dedos de Dean estaban intercalados en sus cabellos y tiraban de ellos de vez en cuando intermitentemente de forma inconsciente, Dean estaba entregado en ese beso de forma total, habiéndose contenido durante todo ese tiempo de hacerlo el ángel siempre había supuesto curiosidad para el cazador, desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron era algo que había deseado y recién se daba cuenta de ello cuando su piel se erizó al tacto de aquellos labios, se separó por falta de aire jadeando sobre los labios de este con el pecho subiendo y bajando de forma menos notoria que para el ángel, sus ojos verdes le enfocaron y se abrieron de sorpresa por el gesto de Castiel, tenia los ojos entornados, los labios entreabiertos respirando de forma jadeante y... ¿Estaba sonrojado?

_- Joder Cass...-_ masculló el cazador en un gruñido casi animal.

_- Párame porque si no lo haces ahora... No voy a dejarte después –_susurró mirándole directamente, los ojos azules se mostraban nerviosos, casi sorprendidos por aquel comportamiento del otro, ¿Pararle? ¿Qué haría sino? Ladeó al cabeza un poco más confuso.

_-¿Qué piensas, Dean?-_ dijo de esa forma suave, pronunciando su nombre de aquella manera le hizo terminar de decidirse de una vez, firmando su sentencia de muerte, sus labios volvieron a buscar a los del ángel de forma más desesperada que antes, sus manos agarraron con fuerza la gabardina de este para atraerle hacia si de forma violenta, alzándole casi del sillón donde estaba, el ángel aun sorprendido se dejó guiar por este abriendo los ojos confuso, Dean se relamió.

_- ¿Quieres saber como se siente follar, Cass? Está bien... Voy a enseñártelo –_dijo con socarronería empujándole a la cama, Castiel abrió la boca para quejarse pero apenas pudo decir nada cuando sus labios volvieron a ser tapados por los ajenos, las manos de Cass fueron al pecho de Dean, con la intención de apartarle en un principio, palpando la piel de este, se notaba más suave de lo que había pensado, los latidos casi frenéticos de Dean bajo sus dedos le sorprendieron gratamente, sus labios eran mas gentiles esta vez conforme el otro le empujaba sobre la cama, separándose de él un poco para mirarle directamente a los ojos, Castiel dudó, sabia entonces a qué se refería Dean y las consecuencias de sus actos y.. No le importaba, después de todo lo vivido, después de las veces que le había observado a escondidas, de las miles de formas que le había dicho que le importaba más que un simple humano debería de importarle, nada tenia que atemorizarle.

Los ojos de Dean se centraron en los ajenos, tan hipnotizantes, tan azules, con ese brillo que nunca antes había visto en estos, las manos del ángel pasearon por su espalda ya desnuda en roces que le hacían arquearse levemente.

¿Un ángel? Bien podría hacerse pasar por un demonio en esos momentos, los labios recorrieron el cuello blanco de Cass en sutiles roces que poco tardaron en hacerse mas y más exigentes, en dejar claras marcas, mordiscos casi salvajes que hacían que el ángel se arqueara levemente soltando quejidos y jadeos quedos, unos sonidos que sin duda le volvían loco, no eran tan agudos como los que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar y aunque eso era extraño, nunca antes había estado tan excitado como ahora. El tacto de su piel era magnético, adictivo, a Dean le costó un tiempo valioso en quitarle las miles de capas de ropa que llevaba encima y que ni en esos momentos le daban calor al otro, casi le había arrancado la camisa demasiado desesperado por llegar a su torso, la gabardina y la chaqueta estaban tiradas en el suelo de aquella pequeña y cutre habitación de motel.

La camisa aun estaba sobre sus hombros, las manos del cazador la deslizaron con suavidad lo justo para tener a mano la mayor parte del torso del otro, deslizó su lengua por todo este, parecía arder pero a esas alturas ya no sabía si era él o Cas el que estaba ardiendo, de nuevo este se arqueó bajo Dean cuando mordió uno de sus pezones y le miró divertido succionando un poco, la cara de Cas mostraba total placer, por una vez desde que le conocía esta estaba casi desfigurada con una sola emoción, algo que nunca había podido observar ya que este siempre tenía el mismo gesto mezcla de inocencia y confusión.

Una de sus manos se deslizó por su torso en caricias tenues mientras su lengua estaba entretenida, jugando con las yemas de sus dedos con el borde del pantalón empezando a desabrochar el primer botón de este con suavidad le notó estremecerse bajo él, incluso entreabrió los ojos mirando algo confuso a los que Dean, que solo esbozó una suave sonrisa ladina que intentaba darle seguridad al otro mientras bajaba la cremallera de dicha prenda.

_-Dean... -_susurró el ángel de forma queda y ronca, apenas tenía conocimientos prácticos de aquellos actos, llegaba a saberlo todo, absolutamente todo sobre el sexo de forma teórica, desde el mas marcado movimiento hasta el más sutil, pero nunca había experimentado en carne propia lo que era sentir las caricias de otra persona sobre su anatomía el cazador se sentía orgulloso de provocar esos eróticos jadeos de los labios de su compañero, de saberse el primero en tocar ese cuerpo de aquella manera, sus labios mordieron y lamieron cada centímetro de su pecho mirándole de reojo de forma totalmente provocativa, tentándole se alzó levemente relamiéndose y ladeó la cabeza

-_ Vas a gastarme el nombre... –_susurró ladeando al cabeza colando la mano bajo sus pantalones pero aun sobre su ropa interior acariciando de forma notable la zona ya abultada del ángel, arqueando las cejas al notar que aquel chico realmente estaba muy bien dotado, por unos segundos dudó de que fuera incluso mas gran que la suya, le notó temblar bajo el y las manos del ángel agarraron las sabanas tironeando de ellas levemente cuando los dedos de Dean aprisionaron el miembro por encima de la ropa.

_-Oh... –_exclamó abriendo los ojos sorprendido, Dean no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita, las reacciones del ángel eran totalmente entretenidas, le vio encoger las piernas a ambos lados y su mano libre se apoyó en uno de sus muslos para evitar que las cerrara inclinándose hacia sus labios los lamió y mordió.

_- Vamos Cass esto apenas si acaba de empezar... –_ronroneó casi sobre sus labios al ver la mirada del ángel casi suplicante enfocándole, las caderas de este se movían al compás de los movimientos de la mano del cazador, el cual se sobresaltó cuando las manos de Castiel rodearon su cuello atrayéndole hacia si y sus labios buscaron los propios de forma casi desesperada, Dean estaba realmente confuso por esa actitud, pero no iba a quejarse, sin duda se sentía bastante bien aquello, correspondió al beso de la misma forma lujuriosa, las manos del ángel tiraron de la camiseta de Dean insistentemente indicándole una orden clara y concisa, el cazador se alzó quitándosela entre besos fogosos que se sucedían uno a otro, en cada cual Castiel parecía ir cogiendo más y más practica en ese juego de lenguas que ambos llevaban a cabo, con ambos torso friccionando, la piel de Cass bajo él ardía como nada, y a propia estaba totalmente erizada, friccionándose contra este en movimiento que buscaba más contacto con este, los pantalones de Cass terminaron perdidos junto al resto de la ropa en aquella habitación de motel, la respiración agitada de ambos era todo cuanto se oía en el cuarto.

_- Cass... Es mejor a cuando solo miras ¿Verdad?_ –susurró sonriendo de lado haciendo que el ángel le devolviera la mirada avergonzándose al entender el significado de esa frase, lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, al principio creía que eran paranoias suyas, sentía una presencia y era sumamente vergonzoso, creía que eran tonterías, allí nunca había nadie y se cercioraba todas las veces, entonces con el tiempo empezó a acostumbrarse a esa presencia que parecía aparecer en momentos demasiado comprometidos, le costó semanas saber de qué le era tan familiar, si, fue cuando Sam se fue que empezó a darse cuenta de ello, cada vez que aparecía el ángel tenía la misma sensación, los ojos azules de este le provocaban la misma tensión que cuando se sentía observado mientras se masturbaba, había sido algo demasiado traumatizante para Dean pensar que Cass podía estarle viendo en esos momentos, e incluso dejó de hacerlo por una semana, pero cuando llevas tiempo sin mojar, la cosa... Era inevitable, y al saber que la presencia aquella era como la de Cass su mente empezaba a pensar en él, traicionera, lejos de quitarle la lívido... Esta aumentaba, pensando en Cass de pie, mirándole con esos ojos azules que le calaban hasta el alma, pensaba en que era la mano de Cass quien le acariciaba, si, y era por eso precisamente por lo que últimamente esos momentos a solas, se repetían mas a menudo, incluso a veces "_echaba_" a Sam del cuarto para poder quedarse a solas... Bueno, a solas no, siempre con él.

Y ahora la pequeña duda que pudo haber tenido de la presencia de Castiel en esos momentos se disolvió al ver su gesto avergonzado, sonrió socarronamente inclinándose hacia su cuello mordiéndolo, sin contenerse en dejar marcas, porque al fin y al cabo, era su ángel.

_- ¿Sabes en qué pensaba cada vez que me la sacudía?_ –dijo sin contenerse haciendo friccionar sus caderas aun cubiertas por varias capas de dolorosa ropa contra las ajenas, el moreno se arqueó y sus dedos casi se clavaron dolorosamente contra la piel de Dean, respirando ajetreadamente, aquello era totalmente diferente a como lo había imaginado.

_- ¿En qué pensabas... Dean?-_ preguntó casi con curiosidad, la mirada del cazador chocó contra los ojos azules del ángel y por unos segundos se quedó hipnotizado en ellos totalmente.

_- En ti... Y en las cosas que te haría en este momento –_dijo solamente, no supo por qué salió aquello de sus labios había preparado una provocativa respuesta una pregunta similar pero la sinceridad había salido a la luz, su cerebro estaba nublado totalmente por esos ojos. Nunca antes hubiera admitido que pudiera llegar a gustar algo que no fueran pechos, pero a esas alturas era estúpido negar que le excitara jodidamente aquel ángel, más de lo que ninguna mujer llegó a provocarle jamás.

En cambio el ángel tan solo entrecerró los ojos, conforme, algo confuso pero sin vergüenza alguna en ese punto, era su deber vigilar a los Winchester, en especial a Dean y no tenía la culpa de que el mayor de los Winchester se hubiera pasado la vida masturbándose, aunque tenía que reconocer que la revelación de aquel secreto y el saber que había estado mirándole todo ese tiempo le causó un cosquilleo nuevo que no lograba identificar, allá en su vientre bajo, que hacía que deseara tocarle mas, que le volviera a tocar como había hecho antes, sus manos fueron al pecho ajeno tanteándolo con curiosidad casi con inocencia, este era musculoso, ancho, mas que el propio y liso, a pesar de mantener alguna que otra cicatriz actual todas las antiguas habían desaparecido cuando el sacó del Infierno, aun podía notar el alma de Dean sujeta por la propia, su mano se alzó lentamente hasta el hombro de este, colocándose justo encima de aquella quemadura que encajaba a la perfección, Dean se había dedicado a disfrutar de cada roce expectante, hasta que los ojos de Castiel se posaron en los suyos, excitados, exigentes, mas brillantes que nunca antes, con esa luz que le salvaba siempre de la desesperación.

_- ¿Y ahora no vas a hacer nada?-_ susurró casi en una provocación que casi no sonaba a tal por la inocencia en su tono de voz, lo que hizo que Dean sonriera.

_- Te he prometido enseñarte... Y eso voy a hacer_ –dijo decidido, antes de volver a apoderarse de esos labios que le llamaban demasiado la atención, sus manos pasearon por el cuerpo ajeno una vez mas, queriendo grabar cada parte de este en su memoria y en su tacto, queriendo recordar ese momento con todo detalle, su boca descendió al cuello de este lamiendo mordiendo y succionándolo a lo largo de todo este bajando por un camino húmedo hasta uno de sus pezones, extrañado al no estar acostumbrado a rozar un pecho plano, el cuerpo de Cass era muy diferente al de cualquier mujer que hubiera tocado antes, y era por eso mismo que suponía un reto para él, guiado por las reacciones de este, sus manos bajaron por las piernas de este hasta sus muslos mientras sus labios cansado siguieron descendiendo antes de juguetear con el ombligo de Cass, colando la lengua en este alzó la mirada para verle, los ojos del ángel estaba cerrados una de las manos de este agarraba las sábanas de nuevo mientras que la otra no se quitaba de la marca de su hombro, la piel sensible de esa zona le causaba una sensación extraña al ser tocada por las yemas de la mano de Cass, normalmente le desagradaba que tocara esa zona, era simplemente una sensación que no le gustaba, pero en esos momentos era diferente, incluso llegaba a gustarle demasiado.

Se alzó un poco mirándole divertido mientras sus manos acudían a retirar la única prenda que le quedaba al otro de ropa, de fondo aun perduraban leves gemidos provenientes del televisor que ambos habían olvidado apagar pero que ni en esos momentos hacían caso, no había nada más excitante para Dean que la escena de Castiel bajo él totalmente empalmado a su entera disposición, se relamió sonriendo pícaramente antes de inclinarse, tomando el miembro e este entre sus manos, le notó temblar levemente, suspiró sobre su glande entre pequeñas risas que hicieron que el ángel frunciera levemente el ceño enderezándose un poco para mirarle, Dean le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse, es mas, pareciéndole mucho mas excitante que este le viera dio una primera lamida a toda la extensión de este haciendo que Cass se arqueara, sonrió socarronamente, eso iba a ser realmente divertido.

Castiel estaba confuso, su cuerpo, o el de Jimmy mejor dicho estaba ardiendo y no sabía la razón de esa subida de temperatura, sus movimientos eran torpes y su mente estaba nublada levemente, no había nada mas que los labios de Dean en aquella habitación, había bajado la guardia por completo, algo que no podía permitirse en esos tiempo pero...

_- A-Ah... Maldición –_masculló sin darse cuenta entre dientes cuando la lengua de Dean entró en contacto con su miembro arqueando la espalda y alzando la cabeza, aquello se sentía realmente bien, algo como nunca lo había sentido, sin darse cuenta su mano se posó entre los cabellos castaños del otro casi exigiendo mas de aquellos gestos que no tardaron en darse, haciendo que gimiera de forma demasiado audible para su gusto entre espasmos de placer, la boca de Dean ocupó todo su miembro y Castiel se arqueó una vez mas notablemente hacia delante encogiendo las piernas a ambos lados del cazador cuando este se dispuso a realizar un vaivén con su cabeza, aquellas sensaciones no eran anda comparable a cualquier explicación que pudiera haberle dado el otro sobre el sexo, y sin duda la contestación de Dean sobre ¿Cómo era? Era de lo más acertada... _"Maravilloso"_

Cerró de nuevo los ojos enterrando los dedos mas entre sus cabellos, jalándolos de forma desordenada, a veces tirando de ellos, otras acercándolos hacia si, demasiado embebido en aquello como para poder coordinar movimientos tan simples como aquellos. Dean mientras tanto hacía halago de su experiencia, era la primera vez que hacía una felación, tenía que reconocerlo pero aun y así no le era difícil al parecer hacer un buen trabajo, presionó el miembro en su boca con la lengua hacia su paladar, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba y presionaba sus testículos, el ángel gemía de forma demasiado erótica como para que Dean pudiera concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera hacer esos gemidos mas y mas audibles, Castiel se encogió mas bruscamente y de nuevo los tirones intentaron apartarle, acostumbrado ya no les hizo caso, Cass estaba nervioso, su cuerpo temblaba y su bajo vientre cada vez se sentía mas extraño, tiró de Dean como una viso siendo incapaz de articular palabra alguna pero este le ignoró, tironeó más fuerte antes de terminar corriéndose sin poder haber prevenido al otro que se separó sorprendido por la brevedad de aquello, tosiendo levemente, alzó una mano para limpiar su boca levemente manchada, Cass había gemido su nombre de forma grabe, lo que hizo que su casi molestia por aquel orgasmo tan repentino desapareciera al acto al ver su gesto, sonrojado, mas despeinado que de costumbre –algo complicado- y exhausto, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, sin duda una escena digna de... De un ángel.

Cass abrió los ojos aun con el orgasmo atacándole a todos sus nervios adormeciéndolos alzó la vista hacia Dean con ese gesto de cachorrillo a modo de disculpa se acercó un poco a él alzando una mano para limpiar algunos restos aun sobre sus labios, se sentía terriblemente culpable de aquello, un sentimiento que no debería de experimentar y que demostraba una vez mas lo humano que se estaba volviendo, y le asustaba, pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando Dean abordó sus labios de nuevo de la misma forma que antes, a Cass le costó un poco mas seguir aquel ritmo de la lengua ajena que había aprendido hace relativamente poco, pero los ángeles aprenden rápido.

De nuevo las manos de Cass se agarraron a los hombros de Dean para no precipitar hacia atrás, bajando en caricias por su torso hasta el cierre de su pantalón, podía notar lo abultado que tenía Dean esa zona e incluso esta estaba levemente humedecida, sus manos desabrocharon los botones del pantalón para sorpresa de Dean que se separó de sus labios lazando un ceja levemente, dejándole hacer le ayudó hasta deshacerse de sus jeans por completo, sonriendo levemente al ver las manos de Cass temblar levemente no supo si de nervios o de temor, inclinándose a lamer su mejilla suspiró sobre esta cuando el ángel palpó por encima de la tela, la erección que poseía ya empezaba a dolerle horrores, bajo su propia mano para tomar la muñeca del ángel mientras la otra se deshacía del bóxer liberando su miembro que palpitante esperaba por alivio, guiando la mano del ángel hacia este, los dedos de Cass palparon la zona humedecida con merodeo, su mirada azul no se despegaba de esa zona, no había vergüenza, solamente curiosidad, sus dedos tantearon la zona y Dean suspiró casi con impaciencia

_-Tienes que moverlo... –_dijo como quien le explica a un niño haciendo que la mano de Cass que rodeaba su miembro se moviera de forma ascendiente y descendiente, el ángel arqueó una ceja.

_-Creo que te he visto las suficientes veces como para saber como hacerlo... –_dijo casi con orgullo haciendo que Dean se sorprendiera.

_-Cierto, se me había olvidado que tan vouyerista eres..._ –dijo notando como la mano de este aceleraba un poco el ritmo haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara levemente, los dedos de la mano libre del otro tantearon la zona bajo sus testículos de forma curiosa y... Joder aquello se sentía jodidamente bien, no supo en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo solamente las manos del ángel sobre su piel gimiendo sin contenerse, se apoyó sobre la cama mejor arqueando la espalda, sentía el aliento del ángel pegado a su cuello, y sabía que la mirada de este estaba fija en él, era de nuevo esa sensación de sentirse observado pero ahora era realmente mejor.

_- A-Ah... –_se inclinó a morder el hombro del otro avergonzado por sus propios gemidos, moviendo las caderas en contra de aquella mano que parecía más familiarizada con aquel terreno, la yema de los dedos de Cass presionó su glande de manera concienzuda frotándolo.

_- Me cago... en Dios...-_ exclamó Dean y de pronto se ganó una presión de más, casi un arañazo que le hizo abrir los ojos, sorprendido y adolorido, encontrándose con la mirada de Cass frente a él con el ceño levemente fruncido

_-No blasfemes-_ se quejó el ángel con gesto solemne como quien esta en la biblioteca, Dean entrecerró los ojos jadeando aun

_-¿Qué harás sino?-_ sonrió de lado y entonces sintió las uñas escasa del otro clavarse en la piel sensible de su glande, haciendo que se arqueara y agarrara el hombro de este

_- ¡Joder Cass!-_ se quejó reprimiendo la humedad de sus ojos ante tal punzante dolor, el ángel le miró satisfecho y se inclinó a lamer la zona que había rasguñado, Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido, soltando un leve jadeo por esa sensación.

_- Eres un cabrón...-_ susurró sonriendo con torpeza mientras el ángel se dedicaba a imitar los anteriores movimientos del cazador sobre el miembro de este.

Dean pareció haber aprendido al menos en esos momentos que el nombre de Dios estaba vedado por temor a peder su miembro a manos de aquel ángel.

Se arqueó violentamente cuando este succionó, estando demasiado excitado por ello gimió de forma ronca y paseó la mano por los cabellos despeinados de Castiel acariciándolos casi tiernamente sin dejar de mirar aquella escena. ¡Joder un ángel se la estaba chupando! Era algo que nunca en la vida creyó que le pasaría, se encogió y tiró casi bruscamente de sus cabellos sintiendo que de no pararle ahora terminaría corriéndose y eso era algo que no quería, no de momento, aun tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle a aquel _"Ángel del Señor"_

Castiel se quejó levemente mirándole de forma casi funesta por ese tirón y alzó una mano para apartar la de Dean que lucía tal y como le había visto otras veces, alterado, sus latidos iban mucho más rápido y la sangre circulaba a una velocidad que llegaba a marear a Castiel, de pronto los labios de este reclamaron los propios y sus manos actuaron rudas empujándole contra la cama, no se quejó en absoluto dejándose hacer cuando las manos de Dean pasearon por todo su cuerpo una vez mas, apoderándose de su piel, sintiendo que ardía su solo tacto, haciendo que deseara mas de aquello, nunca supo como un simple humano podía llegar a provocarle tantas cosas, cosas que no deberían de estar allí pero que sin duda estaban. Desde el momento en el que tocó su alma la propia ya estaba totalmente sentenciada al pecado, porque eso era Dean, el pecado hecho humano.

El cazador alzó la cabeza alzando un par de dedos, lamiéndolos, Cass le miró interrogante por ese gesto pero el cazador no dio muchas explicaciones al respecto.

_- Relájate.-_ eso fue todo lo que consiguió de los labios de Dean antes de que el primer dedo le penetrara con rudeza, no hubo lentitud, ni movimientos dulces, sino brusquedad, haciendo que Castiel cerrara un ojo incómodo por ello, entendiendo de forma demasiado fugaz la situación en la que estaban ambos, y analizando el papel que le tocaba, apretó los dientes cuando Dean empezó a introducir un segundo dedo, esta vez con mas delicadeza, Castiel se quejó, apenas, aguantando el dolor mejor que los mortales simplemente cerró los ojos y sus manos fueron a parar una vez mas a aquella sábana deshecha totalmente, apretándola, los dedos de Dean se movían en su interior y aquello dolía.

_- Dean-_ le llamó algo acalorado_- Es... Desagradable –_dijo con neutralidad, lo que no sorprendió al cazador, después de todo era Castiel, y esa inocencia y neutralidad eran parte de su esencia, asintió decidido.

_-Lo sé, ten paciencia, si no hago esto créeme que mañana te parecerás a House andando... –_dijo intentando hacer una gracia a lo que el ángel soltó un quejido antes de fruncir el ceño

_-N-No entiendo esa referencia...-_ murmuró haciendo que Dean suspirara y para no tener que explicarlo empezó a introducir un tercer dedo de forma algo costosa Castiel se retorció, aquello si dolía bastante más tironeó de las sábanas haciendo que estas se rasgaran por la fuerza empleada, Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido y se inclinó a besar y lamer su cuello intentando distraerle, su mano libre fue a su entrepierna masturbándola con lentitud, Cass intentó volver a hacerle caso y relajarse, había recibido acuchilladas, balazos y golpes mucho mas dolorosos que eso, y aun así no podía evitar encoger las piernas levemente por ello.

_-Cass... Ábrete un poco mas... –_le indicó apoyando una mano en su muslo, el ángel le hizo caso de forma algo torpe, Dean sonrió internamente por esa sumisión que siempre había presentado el ángel ante todos, y aunque le jodía que los malditos emplumados de arriba lo mangonearan como deseaban le gustaba de forma algo bizarra que se doblegara ante él de esa manera, que se entregara tan fácilmente.

Removió los dedos cada vez más fácilmente por la nueva perspectiva, sus dedos rozaron algo en el interior de Cass y acto seguido este se arqueó profiriendo un gemido grabe que hizo que Dean se sorprendiera abriendo los ojos, curioso volvió a mover los dedos contra ese punto haciendo que volvería a Gemir

_-A-AH ¡Dean!-_ exclamó perdido en el placer, la cara del ángel era lo más erótico que Dean había visto nunca en su vida, se inclinó a morder su cuello sonriendo divertido

_-Dios...-_ susurró Castiel intentando retomar algo de aire entre una embestida y otra haciendo que Dean riera en su oído alzándose para susurrarle con malicia y voz ronca

_-No blasfemes... ¿Qué diría tu papi si te viera ahora?-_ rió lamiendo el lóbulo de su oído mientras movía la mano de forma casi brusca contra él haciendo que las palabras casi inaudibles de Cass se perdieran entre gemidos.

Dean sacó los dedos de su interior con lentitud haciendo que Cass jadeara sintiéndose vacío de pronto, sus ojos empañados buscaron a Dean de forma necesitada, y no tardó en ubicar la mirada de este, el cual también se la devolvía ladeando la cabeza, acercándose a él le tomó de las caderas poniendo su miembro en la entrada del ángel el cual se estremeció por completo ante ese gesto, por unos momentos Dean dudó, se le quedó mirando indeciso, pero Cass, el cual podía notar su duda alzó una mano hacia su nuca rozándola con suavidad le atrajo hacia sí, besándole de forma sutil, condenado ya nada más que Dean le importaba en esos momentos, y al mismo modo Dean solo tenía ojos para Cass, tenia que admitir que muchas veces había fantaseado con él pero nunca había pensado en la oportunidad de poder poseerle totalmente en verdad.

Suspiró sobre sus labios mas seguro de lo que hacía movió las caderas empezando a penetrarle, sin dejar de mirarle ¡Joder, Cass estaba demasiado estrecho! Intentó ir despacio pero apenas podía controlar sus propios movimientos, los dedos de Cass volvieron a clavarse en sus antebrazos que le sujetaban sobre la cama a ambos lados de la cabeza del ángel.

Terminando por penetrarle de una simple estocada, ambos gimieron; Dean de placer y Cass una mezcla entre el dolor y el mismo placer, el cazador intentó relajarse, intentó darle tiempo al otro a recomponerse pero esta vez fue Cass el que no se lo permitió, movió las caderas casi al instante mirándole directamente a los ojos, haciendo que Dean jadeara por ese simple movimiento, aunque sorprendido demasiado tentado por aquel ángel.

Comenzó a moverse, sin poder reprimir sus instintos meramente humanos ante el placer, y Castiel... Se dejó llevar, dejó de pensar en lo malo de sus actos, dejó de sentirse culpable, no por ese momento, sus brazos rodearon a Dean, tal y como había hecho para sacarle del infierno, el dolor cedió en cuando este encontró una vez más su próstata y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho por distraerse, el placer, recorría cada uno de sus nervios, dándole descargas eléctricas que el azotaban de forma violenta, aquello era mejor incluso que lo anteriormente experimentado, las piernas de Cass se enredaron en las caderas de Dean que intentaba no cerrar los ojos para poder ver el gesto del ángel bajo él, deformado por el placer, se inclinó a lamer sus labios entre roncos gemidos y jadeos.

_- Te dije que... Era genial... –_sonrió socarrón entre jadeos sin dejar de mover las caderas guiado por los gemidos ajenos, Cass apenas pudo articular palabra moviendo las caderas igualmente al ritmo de las del cazador, el cual deslizó una mano entre ambos cuerpos para tomar la entrepierna del ángel presionándola malévolamente antes de empezar a masturbarle al ritmo de las salvajes embestidas, Cass se arqueó descubriendo que aquello no era todo, abriendo los ojos para volver a cerrarlos gimiendo roncamente, pronunciando palabras en un idioma desconocido para Dean, probablemente ennoquiano, el idioma de los ángeles.

Castiel susurró su nombre y una de sus manos retomó su lugar original en la marca de su hombro.

Suyo. Era suyo desde el momento en el que tomó su alma de aquel agujero, desde el momento en el que decidió darlo todo por él, perderlo todo para poder protegerle, para estar a su lado, e irremediablemente él mismo... Era el ángel de Dean.

Las embestidas se hicieron difíciles de seguir, Cass sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, estremecerse, se arqueaba y gemía descontroladamente, temía no poder controlar ese cuerpo, sintiendo una leve presión en su bajo vientre, tal y como antes, mas esta vez abrió la boca jadeando intentando avisar al otro

_-D-Dean yo...-_ fue callado por los labios del chico que le reclamó de forma posesivo terminando por ahogar un gemido en sus labios viniéndose de forma inequívoca manchando ambos torsos, contrayéndose, Dean dio un par de embestidas mas intentando alargarlo lo máximo posible antes de terminar de la misma forma en el interior de Cass, el cual exhausto dejó su espalda totalmente apoyada sobre la cama, con el pecho subiendo y bajando y el cuerpo de Dean laxo sobre el propio con la respiración en las mismas circunstancias, hubo momentos de silencio, no incómodos, el silencio nunca era incómodo entre ambos, hasta que Dean se sobresaltó al notar los dedos de Cass sobre su piel lentamente, le miró de reojo confuso y este... Sonreía.

Parpadeó varias veces para intentar analizar esa imagen, Castiel estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa suave pero lo era al fin y al cabo, lo que hizo que sus latidos se dispararan, joder, estaba irremediablemente sexy de esa manera.

_- ¿Estas feliz?-_ preguntó quitándose de encima de él, apoyándose en un costado sobre la cama, mirándole interrogante, Cass le devolvió la mirada confuso.

_- No lo se... Supongo que si.-_ dijo y Dean rodó los ojos.

_- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-_ dijo haciendo un mohín de enfado que hizo que Cass suspirara cerrando los ojos.

_- Es mi respuesta.-_ afirmó para volver a dibujar ese gesto que pretendía simular una sonrisa, Dean terminó suspirando también, tumbándose boca arriba cerrando los ojos, conforme fue él ahora el que sonreía, si, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, después de toda la mierda que tenían encima estaba lo más cercano a la felicidad en mucho tiempo, notó a Cass enderezarse pero no le tomó mucha importancia, hasta que escuchó que susurraba algo, abrió un ojo mirándole extrañado intentando oírle.

_-Pater noster, qui es in cælis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in cælo et in terra...-_ Un momento... ¡¿Estaba rezando? Se enderezó a su lado mirándole confuso y viéndole sentado en la cama de espaldas a él con los ojos cerrados y gesto pensativo.

_- Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie. Et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem: sed libera nos a malo. Amen.-_ Si, joder, estaba rezando, nunca antes había visto a Cass rezar, tan siquiera santiguarse, arqueó una ceja hasta que le miró como si no hubiera pasado nada

_- ¿Qué cojones hacías?-_ dijo frunciendo el gesto mientras él se tapaba levemente con la sábana.

_- Rezaba por haber pecado._- dijo como si nada ante la estupefacta mirada del cazador

_- No me jodas Cass...-_ dijo rodando los ojos, el ángel simplemente le miraba como si nada antes de volver a centrar su vista en la televisión aun encendida donde de nuevo el porno le llamó la atención, parpadeando varias veces, Dean miró en aquella dirección y sonrió divertido ante el gesto de Cass.

_- ¿Qué hacen?-_ dijo el ángel ladeando la cabeza con gesto confundido viendo como un par de maromos practicaban un 69(?) Dean le devolvió la mirada a Castiel que parecía expectante por una respuesta, el cazador suspiró, analizándole ladeó la cabeza, viéndole de esa forma tan... habitual en él, con el pelo totalmente desordenado, mas que normalmente, con apenas una sábana cubriendo su cintura, y gesto inocente, su mirada pudo delinear su cuerpo de mejor forma en esos momentos y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su faz mirando de reojo el reloj, Sam no vendría hasta la mañana siguiente y aun quedaban unas horas para que amaneciera...

_- Vete preparando otra oración entonces...-_ dijo inclinándose hacia él tomándole de la nuca pegando su torso al ajeno.

_-Porque aun tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte..._ –dijo antes de besarle, descubriendo que estaba haciéndose vergonzosamente adicto a esos labios, y el ángel no hizo nada por apartarle correspondiendo con torpeza.

Y así fue como Castiel cayó en el pecado que era Dean Winchester.


End file.
